


[Podfic] Sleeping Amid Lights

by Shmaylor



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Existential Angst, Fluff, Getting Together, Insomnia, M/M, POV Carlos (Welcome to Night Vale), Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Typical Night Vale Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reality is a a kind of meaningless thing in Night Vale. Carlos tries to swallow this, and meanwhile, there's Cecil.</p>
<p>[Podfic Version]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Sleeping Amid Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sleeping Amid Lights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/953648) by [objectlesson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/objectlesson/pseuds/objectlesson). 



****

**Title:** [Sleeping Amid Lights](http://archiveofourown.org/works/953648)

 **Author:** [objectlesson](http://archiveofourown.org/users/objectlesson/pseuds/objectlesson)

 **Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Summary:** __Reality is a a kind of meaningless thing in Night Vale. Carlos tries to swallow this, and meanwhile, there's Cecil._ _

**Length:** 01:23:18 

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Sleeping%20Amid%20Lights%20mp3.mp3) | [m4b  
](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Sleeping%20Amid%20Lights%20m4b.m4b)_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
